Quest for the Splatalot crown
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: The Splatalot crown get's swiped by 1000 attackers Kook Tink James and Matt decide to get the crown back however it's not as easy as they thought Will they succeed and restore the castle or fail and witness the castle crumble
1. The attackers raid

Quest for the Splatalot crown

At the Splatalot kingdom it was calm yet you could hear the wind flying though the trees.

Suddenly, the infiltrator alarm went off, the vexatious attackers had filched the Splatalot crown without it; the kingdom will fall. The defenders along with their actor counter parts helped out however 4 were absent... Kook, Tinkor, James and Matty were hiding in one of the inventor's classified passage way into the castle.

"Well we could go after the attackers and get the crown back." James concluded, poking his head out of the passage way.

Suddenly, a stampede of attackers bustled over the trap door injuring James' head.

"Ouch!" James yelped rubbing his head furiously, trying to get rid of the soreness.

Kookaburra tried challengingly not to laugh.

'_Don't think about laughing green hair.' _Matthew thought.

The bird swallowed his obnoxious laughter. Tinkor thought that there was something that wasn't adding up there are usually 12 not 1,000 the inventor shook off the abhorrent thought in his mind however his brain wouldn't let the thought go it was like a demon plaguing the mind. Tink groaned in pain, rubbing his head.

"Tink are you OK? You don't look every well hear have a drink." Matt said giving Tink a bottle of water.

"Thanks Matthew." The inventor sighed.

"What's the matter mate?" The Aussie bid questioned in a calm tone.

"W-Well twelve attackers is approximately the number we get a week, but one thousand something is wearied about that." Tink whined.

"Tinkor is correct but what could it mean?" Burns pondered.

"Um guys shouldn't we go to a meeting that Knightriss may have arranged?" Elmer asked.

"No we don't we just get the crown besides the others told us to knock ourselves out to the Splat Van!" Matty indicated.

"Oh yea they did say that we could get the crown back is some attacker swiped it." Kookaburra pointed out, opening the trap door.

(In the castle)

Knightriss was inside the castle with the others scolding, how terrible they did.

"THAT WAS AWFUL! MY GRANDMA COULD HAVE DONE THAT WITH MY EYES CLOSED!"

"Sorry Knightriss." Every one muttered silently.

"AND WHERE ARE JAMES, KOOKABURRA, MATTHEW AND TIKOR!?" The knight seethed.

Suddenly, Wendo walked into the meeting room looking worried, he was not sure what to tell Knightriss.

"Um I found this note...And er..."

"Read it out Wendo." Gloria scowled, knowing that the information on the note will be atrocious.

"Dear who ever reads this note, Kookaburra, James, Tinkor and I are gonna get the crown back from the attackers, we'll be all right we don't know when we'll get back we promise to come back in one piece with the Splatalot crown. During the fight with the attackers something seemed abit odd we will tell you about it in our next letter.

Yours comically Matthew Burns, Terry Tinkor Jr, Kookaburra and James Elmer. :)"

"A smiley face at the end of a letter _really_?" Thorne retorted.

"Well they don't have a lot of seriousness duh." Ballista sassed.

"Oh er." Gildar uttered in a barley audible voice.

"What is it Master Gildar?" Knightriss stenly questioned.


	2. Flashback and new friend

"Um well Knightriss...It was Skabb's fault." Gildar accused.

"NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS RJ CITY'S!" Skabb argued.

"As if Skabby, Wendo told them it was safe." RJ retaliated.

"Ugh I'll explain, just to clear everything up!" Elliott retorted.

"Go on." Knightriss huffed.

"Well it all happened last week." Elliott began.

(flash back 1 week ago)

Matty, James, Kook and Tink were inside the castle, dragging their feet.

"Uh you guys have...ya know done anything?" Kookaburra asked.

"Nope." James moaned.

Matt and Tink shook their heads.

"There must be something we can do but what?" The Aussie actor asked.

"Oh I know." The Canadian actor said excitedly as a light bulb underneath him lit up.

"What Matthew?" The Aussie bird asked.

"We can ask the other lads if we can...If we can get the Splatalot crown if it gets stolen." Matty suggested.

"Brilliant, since it was your idea Matthew Burns you ask." Kookaburra giggled, "The other guys should be in the grand hall."

Matty sprinted to the grand hall when the got there he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gildar asked.

"It's me Matty can I ask you somethin'?"Matt asked, opening the door.

"Sure what do ya want?" Gildar asked.

"Um I know this may sound crazy...But, If it's all right with you lot if the crown gets stolen at some point can Kookaburra, Tinkor, James and I get the crown?" Burns asked, worried that he'll get laughed at.

"Sure knock your selves out." The rest of the males muttered.

Matthew dashed back to his wacky pals.

"They said yes." Matt cheered.

(End of flash back)

"WHAT!? SO YOU BOYS SAID YES!?" Knightriss questioned shocked.

"We thought that he was being sarcastic." Thorne retorted.

"Knightriss can't we save them?" Grace was feeling worried.

"Sorry my dear we can't." The leader sighed sadly.

"They might be Crying their eyes out right this minute." Wendo panicked.

The crazy quartet had just left Splatville in the 5 seated Splat car, Kook was driving Tink sat in the 'shot gun' seat and the 2 actors sat at the back. Wendo's prediction of them crying was wrong they were...laughing their heads off.

"Kook HAHA do-do it one more time." James snorted.

"Oh OK." Kook chortled then did his best Thorne impression, "I'm Thorne and I'll be the Thorne in your side."

"HAHAHA! Oh Kook you are very funny." Tinkor sniggered.

As they drove on towards the attackers hide out (they knew how to get there via attacker hideout nav) it got foggy also some trees looked dead everything was bleak, gloomy, eerie.

"Um Kookaburra, how many attackers would make a hideout here?" James asked, slumping in his seat.

"I-I don't know mate." The bird gulped.

"I-It won't be too bad we have super powers, Kookaburra and Tink can fly I still don't get how you can fly Tink and we have power energy." Matty muttered, summoning 2 balls of red energy.

"Oh yea this will be a breeze gettin' the crown back." James laughed.

"Kook stop the car we might as well carry on foot for abit we might find where the attacker are." Tinkor suggested.

Kookaburra stopped the car, everyone got out, cautiously walking at a snail pace suddenly, the quartet hear something from a bush that was directly in front of them, tension filled the atmosphere.

"Hello is any defender there?" The birds asked imperviously.

Suddenly, a tall medium sized pasty man with blond hair and brown eyes he was wearing a blue t shirt with with stripes and black trousers merged out he looked battered.

"An attacker let's put him out of him misery!" Kookaburra said in an uncharacteristically cold, harsh, bitter tone summoning a green ball of energy.

"WAIT!" Burns bellowed.

"Yea we don't know if he has any information that could help us." Tink pointed out.

"Thank you um...who are you four?" The man asked looking abit traumatized.

"I'm James Elmer." The Aussie dance master said politely, "The person who looks like me is called Kookaburra but ya can call him Kook and That's Matthew Burns and the cyborg is called Tinkor."

"Oh...My name is Mark Craft, I have a knack for making things." Mark bowed as he introduced himself.

_'Mark Craft, I've heard that name before.'_ Tink thought.

"Where ya from?" Kookaburra asked.

"I'm from England." Mark spoke.

"We have some mates from there although one of them hates us." Matt murmured.

"What are you doing here why you're here and when did you arrive?" The inventor asked.

"Well the crown from my castle has been stolen also two of my friends have been kidnapped I got here yesterday, some attackers detected me so they beat me up and chucked me out." the crafts man explained.

"I know you can tag along with us our crown has been stolen too we can help us get your crown back." James Elmer suggested.

"OK." Mark stuttered.

"I have a first aid kit somewhere oh here it is." Tinkor giggled taking his hat off reviling a green box.

"Tink what do you...uh never mind..." The Canadian actor muttered.

When Mark was fixed up the quartet became a quintet the unpredictable ones jumped up and down with happiness, Mark didn't mind.

"We need to be careful I can't remember where the entrance is." Craft gulped.

Suddenly everyone stood still...a trapped door opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The quintet began to plummet at a terminal velocity, eye widened in pure fear They huddled up waiting for impact.

"OW!" Kookaburra yelled when he slammed on to the floor.

Tink was dazed, Matt shook his head quickly to get his bearings back, James vision blurred as for Mark he furiously rubbed his head to get rid of the pain.

"Well, well, well looks like we have company right guys?" A teenage voice wickedly chortled.

"Right boss awww look we have four wacky Splatalot defenders oh look they have Mark too how sweet (!)" Another voice spoke sarcastically.

"Yea haha." another one spoke with a harsh tone.

The three strangers steeped out of the darkness and into the light the boss was wearing simple red clothing also he was short, abit thin fair skin had brown spiky hair blue eyes. Another was a female she had slightly dark skin abit taller, looked like the muscle of the group, green eyes , blond hair that flowed she had blue clothing. Finally there was one who looked abit like Mark but he looked angry his eyes were blue, his hair was black he had yellow clothing on him.

"Grrr attackers." The inventor growled.

"That's right green eyes we have some unfinished things to settle." The boss chuckled manically.

James and Matty gulped.


	3. Underground and awoken device

Matty and James felt like they were super glued to the spot. ' _we have some unfinished things to settle'_ those words lurked into their minds.

"Um...W-What things?" Matt gulped.

"Yea what things?" James asked.

"Well...Truth be told, us attackers don't have something you clod, cruel, crude defenders have." The leader of the attackers snarled enviously, jabbing Matt and James' chest hard making them wince.

"One question: who the hell are you?" Matt questioned.

"My name is Ralf Fish, I love to fish for people like you." Ralf yawned, "These are my best mates Laura Defense and Michel Thieve."

"Um when you made that highly inaccurate description about our personality We're guessing that...You don't have a castle also a crown." The Aussie bird exclaimed bitterly, flapping his wings.

"Um but you mostly want our superpowers or somethin'?" The Canadian inventor asked.

"Yes you and bird brain are really good." Laura slowly clapped.

The quintet finally stood up at fist they didn't move nor say a word suddenly, "Bye." Kookaburra said quickly as the 5 defenders used super speed.

"What can we do?" Defense asked worried.

"Yea Ralf, they're too fast there's nooooooo way we can keep up." Thieve pointed out.

"Oh don't worry I've hired some attacker to solve that issue." Fish chuckled manically.

The 3 defenders also the 2 actors dashed through the underground it was massive, attackers walked around the place so the defenders kept hiding often.

"Ugh we have been hiding twenty for seven and the crown is nowhere to be seen at all!" James uncharacteristically groaned.

"I second that." Burns sighed.

The defenders and actors plodded in a straight line suddenly Kookaburra set of an alarm with his dance moves.

'WARNING, WARNING INTRUDERS DETECTED!' The alarm blared.

"Kookaburra look what your silly dancing had done!" Mark Craft scolded.

"There is a jail cell let's go in there." Matty panicked, pointing at the cell door.

The inventor pick locked it then locked the door when everyone got in.

Ralf Fish, Laura Defense and Michel Thieve also with 7 other attackers smirked walking with pride.

"Well you are cooperative ain't ya?" Ralf teased.

"Look here you..." Matty walked up to the bars, getting cut of when an attacker grabbed Matt's tie.

"No you look here, we can get you hurt so bad it won't be funny!" An orange attacker scowled.

"ACK! Let go of my tie." Burns gasped.

The orange attacker let go.

"Right to the meeting room my comrades." The leader of the attackers commanded.

As the enemy walked off Kookaburra sat down on a poor conditioned bed, letting out a huff.

"Sorry guys." The Aussie bird muttered sheepishly.

"It's all right Kookaburra you can't help it." The crafts expert sighed.

Suddenly, there was a murderous death scream the Splatalot residence huddled up, shaking in fear.

"W-W-What in the name of Canada was that?!" Matt asked shocked.

"Oh no...the attackers have activated 'it' once it's activated it can't be turned off however, there is away to switch it off unfortunately no defender know how to...We're gonna die!" Mark Craft sobbed.

"Die?" Kookaburra panicked, "But I'm too young to die, I have to turn Thorne's hair green, put itching power in Gildar's armour, splat Skabb."

"Kook calm down we-" Matty said.

"MATTHEW,WE ARE IN A VUNNERABLE STATE HERE WHATEVER THIS "IT" IS WE HAVE TO GET THE CROW ASAP!" Tinkor snapped.

"Mark what is this 'it'?" Burns questioned.

"I cannot tell it brings back the horror memories within my mind." Mark gulped.

"Tinky knows what he is talking about, Tinky has seen and heard of it." The inventor sighed, "Kook, James, Matt, you don't wanna know about it you'll be scared for eternity if you do."

The quintet of defenders were stumped, they had no clue when to make a move. As always Tinkor was planning everything out since he knew the best strategy. Whilst Tink was planing Kookaburra told Mark abit more about Splatalot.

"So Kookaburra what is Splatalot like?" Mark asked.

"It's great mate, we have two training rooms one is used for defending the other one we have is to practice our fighting skills. Our leader is super strict if we don't stand attention Knightriss will whip a defender intotip-top defending shape in seconds." Kookaburra explained.

"That reminded me of one time Matty and I didn't stand attention." James said.

"Yea that was an absolute atrocious I couldn't feel my arms or legs." Matt shivered.

"What happened?" Mark was feeling curious.

"Long story short we _had_ to do ten laps around the outside of the castle, do fifty push ups annnnnnnnnd that all I can remember." Burns yawned.

Tinkor ran up to the rest of the group. "My ears are flapping that's _no_ good!

"What wrong with your mate?" Craft pondered.

"I find it very strange but Tinkor has got what is known as the 'Cyborg sense'. This can be quite handy it can tell what will happen later." Burns explained.

"What do flapping ears mean?" Mark felt like this question was: curiosity kills the cat.

"Some defender will meet a horrible fate...oh no...James you'll be first!" The inventor panicked, flapping his arms.

"WHAAAAT?!" James shirked.

_'If James meets his doom then...Kook will...AGH!'_ The Canadian actor was frightened.

"Matthew, ya look shook up what wrong?" The craft expert asked.

"Well...It's something I've seen before it's..." Burns' voice trailed off .

"What?" Mark was determined to find out.

"SOME DEFENDER GOT KILLED, SOMEONE WHO HAPPENED TO BE THE DOPPLLGÄNGER FADED AWAY FROM EXISTENCE!" Matthew seethed in rage.

"So?" Mark questioned.

"SO IF JAMES DIES KOOKABURRA WILL!" Matt growled.

The bird along with the dance master were lost for words.

"M-M-Matthew?" James felt shocked.

"I know it's hard to believe...but it's true..." Burns shuddered, knowing how much it would hurt.

"You'll have to stay away from it no matter how curious you are." Tink muttered.


	4. unsolved theorys and testing

The ongoing penetrating screech's of death echoed constantly, Matty was in the shadowy part of the prison cell, tucked away into a corner, growling; "Grrr they'll pay for this...whatever this thing it I'll obliterate it."

Mark Craft looked at Matty he saw his power rings on the Canadian actor's wrists bean to turn into a dark blue, the green eyes slowly truing red.

"Um...guys something is wrong with your little pal here is eyes are turning red." Craft sighed.

"WHA-?! Matt calm down you don't want you-know-who around here he'll kill every defender!" Tinkor hollered.

"Hmph...Fine however, if he make an appearance it will be the attackers fault...Not mine." Burns retorted in an uncharacteristically cold, harsh, bitter tone.

"Tink mate what's gotten into Burns, he might be a fake he could be you-know-who." Kookaburra whispered into the inventor ear.

"Tinky think it's due to the place furthermore it's about what he can hear also see mostly...Hearing the howling of victims of the thing, followed by the atmosphere sometimes different locations can effect the defenders/ attackers mood. The only downside is that: Despite the fact they are finally free form the worst of memories the effects it take ages for them to go away for good." Tinkor explained.

"So when we get out of this place...Matthew will be harsh is there a cure?" Kookaburra asked.

"Well Thorne is working on one sadly, he hasn't been successful." Tink muttered under his breath.

James was in a deep thought '_Hmmm places effect moods, attackers in an underground place what next crowns from around the world getting pinched from castles?'_

"Guys something doesn't seem to add up..." James pondered aloud.

Every defender looked at James.

"What is it James?" The master craftsman asked.

"Matt, Kookaburra, Tinkor, remember this morning?" James asked.

"Depends on where we were at the time also what was goin' on too." Matty pointed out.

"It was when the attackers fled the castle,Tink I remember you saying 'Well twelve attackers is approximately the number we get a week, but one thousand something is wearied about that.' the only thing is where did they all come from around the world or just from Canada?." Elmer questioned.

"Or maybe from a different dimension." Matthew concluded.

"Seriously a different dimension?" Mark growled.

"Well duh how do you think me,James also the others got here." Burns sighed.

"What so you and James are not from Splatville or anywhere else from this place called the Splat dimension?" Craft was feeling curious.

"Well me and the others were trying to see if we could find people in different dimensions look like us however, there was a fault the machine we used to get here exploded so we're piratically stuck here...On the other hand it's nice here." The Canadian actor yawned.

The quintet were stumped they didn't know what to do at this point the only options they has was: Explore the place without getting detected, find the crown and leg it, destroy it, stay in the jail cell or abandon the mission.

"I know lets abort the mission." Kookaburra suggested.

"KOOK!" Matthew gasped in shock, "We are defenders we don't give up we never give up if we abort with mission the attackers will take over every castle furthermore take our friends and family hostage we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"Are you sayin' in a chicken Matthew Burns?" Kookaburra felt agitated.

"Well Kookaburra you seem to be if you suggest we abandon the mission...According to Knightriss if you abort a important mission you will be labelled as a coward for the rest of your defending life;so what's it to be carry on with putting you life on the line or being called a chicken instead of Kookaburra?" Matty chuckled evilly.

"Matty that's not nice." James whispered.

"I know, trust me I can convince him I've seen Thorne do it." Matt huffed.

'_Oh great I'm gonna have to spy on that alchemist just so he doesn't kill Kookaburra or try to use ridicule.' _James thought.

"I'll prove to you I'm not a chicken...I-I'll get the crown by myself I don't need help I can handle it all on my own..." The bird seethed.

James asked Matt a question, "Um...Matthew you haven't been taking manipulation classes from Thorne have you?"

"No." Burns growled.

"But Kook we know you like flying solo but...it's not safe you could get killed on the spot if you try and use that wit of yours." Tinkor warned.

"Tink's right the last time you went solo, we had to rescue you from being gobbled up." James muttered.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Well." James stated, "we were battling a kingdom called Spear Death. Kookaburra was in the air as normal Tinkor offered to help but Kook declined, during the fight Matt and I ended up losing our swords then the person said to us that defenders in training are redundant."

"Ouch I bet that hurt." Mark thought.

"Oh it did." Burns muttered, "Suddenly, we heard Kookaburra begging for help as he was plummeting into the moat that was filled with Piranhas, crocodiles. So we somehow got out of getting killed...When we saved Kookaburra we got wet...Ugh I hate moat water."

Suddenly, the inventor's cyborg sense picked up. "Right ear flopping, nose itching, shivering hands." Tink said.

"AGH! What does that mean?" The dance expert was alarmed.

"It's nothing to worry about that means no defender or in this case attacker is on patrol, so we can explore the place for abit however we can't spilt up this time we need to stay close in case it grabs you." Tink replied pick locking the door.

"We'll have to use our time wisely. Tink how long until the attackers are gonna go back on patrol?" Kookaburra asked.

"We have one hour before they return, this will give us time to find out what's going on." Tink explained, opening the door.

"What are we waiting for lets go also, we could find out what this 'it' the attackers have." The Aussie bird suggested.

"If we do we'll have to stay an approximate of ten feet away." Matt concluded for the second time.

"You're a strange one Matthew." Mark bellowed walking to the exit of the jail cells.

"Wait up." The crazy Splatalot defenders yelled, running after Mark.


End file.
